Gleich und gleicher
by TheTwixer
Summary: Hermine patroulliert als Vertrauensschülerin in den Gängen, als sie bemerkt, wie jemand nach der Sperrstunde auf dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock verschwindet. Als sie sich heranschleicht bemerkt sie, dass Malfoy sich mit der maulenden Myrte unterhält... getrieben von Hass und Wut unterbricht sie die beiden und stellt Malfoy zur Rede. Es kommt zu einer Art Aussprache.


Gleich und gleicher

Der Krieg war gewonnen - ein für alle mal.

Eine lange, scheinbar endlose Ära der dunklen Macht ging zu Ende - Voldemort war besiegt.

Harry Potter ging als Sieger gegen den dunklen Lord hervor. Diejenigen seiner treuesten Anhänger, die im Kampf nicht ihr Leben verloren haben, verbüßten den Rest ihrer Tage hinter den Mauern von Askaban.

Dunkel.

Einsam.

Und fernab von jeglichem Glück.

Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wurde wieder eröffnet, nachdem die Spuren des Krieges zum größten Teil beseitigt waren. Einige Risse und Beschädigungen an den Mauern des Schlosses erinnerten noch an die letzte Schlacht. Neben den traurigen Erinnerungen an die Gefallenen waren damit aber auch die guten Erinnerungen an den Sieg verbunden.

Der Sieg über das Dunkle - über Lord Voldemort.

Hermine dachte über all das Geschehene nach, während sie zu Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres in den Gängen patroullierte. Sie waren alle wieder zurückgekommen. Dorthin wo alles begann und alles endete.

Sie, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna... alle waren da. Leider auch die Sprösslinge der Todesser wie Parkinson, Goyle und natürlich Malfoy - Crabbe nicht mehr, er kam durch seinen eigenen Zauber um.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Als Hermine daran dachte, dass er ebenfalls wieder durch die Gänge der Schule laufen durfte, stieg in ihr blanke Wut hoch und sie beschleunigte unbewusst ihre Schritte. Wie konnte man zulassen, das jemand wie er - nach allem was er getan hatte - auch nur einen Fuß nach Hogwarts setzen durfte?!

Er wurde auf die dunkle Seite "_gezwungen_".

_Angeblich_.

Als wäre er nicht auch _freiwillig_ Todesser geworden!

Hermine bog in den Gang im ersten Stock ein, der zu den Mädchentoiletten führte, die für gewöhnlich in regelmäßigen Abständen von der maulenden Myrte geflutet wurden. Sie sah wie ein schwarzer Umhang in den Toiletten verschwand. Neugierig ging sie erhobenen Zauberstabes den langen Gang hinunter zu den Toiletten (mit genau der Vorsicht, die sie den Krieg überleben ließ). Auch, wenn sie wusste, dass sie hier in Hogwarts nun sicher war.

Behutsam und leise öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt. Hermine konnte hören, wie Myrte mit jemandem redete.

"... der Krieg ist endlich vorbei. Alles wird früher oder später wieder gut", sagte sie beschwichtigend und Hermine fragte sich, mit wem sie sich gerade unterhielt. Doch die Person, mit der sie sprach antwortete nicht.

"Du hast nur das getan, was jeder an deiner Stelle getan hätte", redete der Geist beruhigend weiter.

_Wer war da?_

Schließlich antwortete der Unbekannte: "Es wird nie gut sein. Für mich wird der Krieg nie aufhören -_ ich bin ein Malfoy!_"

Malfoy!

Der Griff um ihren Zauberstab wurde deutlich fester. Was hatte er hier nach der Sperrstunde im Mädchenklo verloren?

Hermine stieß ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken die Tür auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab instinktiv direkt auf den Slytherin. Am liebsten würde sie ihn statt mit einem Zauber direkt mit ihrem Zauberstab durchbohren. Mit roher Gewalt.

"Was hast du hier verloren, Malfoy?", zischte sie und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn fixierte, sprach Bände. So hasserfüllt, so voller Abscheu und Ekel. Erschrocken drehte sich Malfoy um. Ob die Frage auf seine Anwesenheit in der Mädchentoilette oder in Hogwarts abzielte, blieb abzuwarten - vermutlich aber beides.

"Granger...", flüsterte er angespannt und man merkte, dass ihm diese Situation gerade extrem unangenehm war. Hier von ihr erwischt zu werden.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte sie noch einmal, nachdem eine Antwort seinerseits ausblieb. "Du weißt genau, dass du hier nicht sein solltest!" Er wich fast automatisch einen Schritt zurück - vor ihr und ihrem erhobenen Zauberstab, der auf ihn gerichtet war.

"Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, ich habe patroulliert", rechtfertigte er sich schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

"Im _Mädchen_klo?", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch und sah ihn ungläubig und angewidert an.

"Er beendet seine Runde immer hier", mischte sich jetzt auch Myrte, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, schnippisch ein "um mit mir zu reden!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte selbstbestätigend.

Malfoy redete mit _Myrte_? Auch wenn Hermine ihn hasste, sie war zu neugierig, um nicht zu fragen...

"Warum redest du mit _Myrte_?", fragte sie (ungewollt etwas abwertend) und die Überraschung über diese Tatsache nahm ihrem momentanen Hass Wind aus den Segeln.

"Hey! Ich bin noch hier - auch wenn ich ein Geist bin, ihr könnt mich sehen!?", rief Myrte heulend und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen herum. Sie fühlte sich beleidigt - warum sollte Malfoy nicht mit ihr sprechen? War sie nicht gut genug?

"Wer würde sonst mit mir reden?", stelle Malfoy die Gegenfrage und lachte hohl auf. Guter Punkt, fand Hermine. Wer würde sonst mit _ihm _reden?

"_Ich bin auch noch da?!"_ Myrte heulte erneut laut auf und tauchte eingeschnappt in das Abflussrohr einer Toilette ab, um zu jammern. _"Niemand beachtet mich!_" Man konnte kilometertiefe Seufzer aus den Rohren hören und zu diese späten Stunde klangen diese Laute unheimlich.

Jetzt redete nicht einmal mehr Myrte mit ihm - das war sogar für Malfoy ein neuer Tiefpunkt.

"Myrte ist die einzige, die mir wirklich zuhört, seit das verfluchte siebte Jahr angefangen hat", erklärte er schließlich verbittert und sah zur Seite, "der Name Malfoy war immer eine beschissene Bürde, nie ein Privileg." Er konnte Hermine einfach nicht ansehen, wie sie ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. An ihrer Stelle würde er sich wahrscheinlich genauso ansehen. Wie _Abschaum_.

"Wie meinst du das? Bürde?", wollte sie wissen. Man konnte ihrer Stimme deutlich den Argwohn und Unglauben anhören.

"Wie ich das meine? So, wie ich es gesagt habe! Mein Vater war Teil der inneren Reihen Voldemorts. Was glaubst du, wie mein Leben aussah? Worauf mein Vater hingearbeitet hat? Wie ich mich zu verhalten hatte, ob ich wollte oder nicht?", fragte er sie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er erinnerte sich zurück an seine Kindheit.

Er hatte die gleiche Kindheit wie alle Kinder.

Nur _gleicher_.

Ein verwöhntes Einzelkind, eine Mutter die ihn liebte, Freunde. _Alles_. Und einen Vater, der ihn am langen Arm verhungern ließ - er wollte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein konnte - wie es alle Söhne wollten; seine Mutter war es immer. Sein Vater arbeitete viel und hart, um das Familienvermögen zu mehren und gleichzeitig opferte er sein letztes bisschen Zeit für den Aufstieg des dunklen Lords.

Es klang wie ein bitteres Klischee und doch war es die Wahrheit: Malfoy sah zu seinem Vater so weit auf, wie er vor Angst tief zu Boden blickte. Er liebte seinen Vater so sehr, wie er ihn hasste. Er wollte so sehr anders sein, wie er seinem Vater gleichte.

Sein innerer Konflikt blieb tief in ihm verschlossen - kam nie nach außen. Doch eine Seite hatte die ganzen Jahre seines Lebens immer die Oberhand gehabt - gewonnen. Die Seite, die zu seinem Vater aufsah, die seinen Vater liebte - die seinem Vater gleichte.

Doch was er nicht wollte, war den Rest seines Lebens wie sein Vater in Askaban zu verbringen und es wurde Zeit, die Seite gewinnen zu lassen, die seinen Vater hasste - aus Angst und Wut. Aus Unverständnis.

"Sah nicht gerade aus, als wäre es dir schwer gefallen, dich wie ein arrogantes, eingebildetes, blutfixiertes Arschloch zu verhalten", erinnerte sich Hermine. In ihr stiegen alle schlechten Erinnerungen auf, die sie an Malfoy hatte - und das waren einige.

Es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen nach ihrem schneidenden Kommentar. Sie wussten beide, dass an dieser Bemerkung etwas Wahres dran war. Für Hermine war die Wahrheit, dass es kein Problem für ihn war - seine Wahrheit war, dass es viel schwerer gewesen war, als es aussah.

"Du bist doch deiner Meinung nach die Klügere von uns beiden: was glaubst du, wäre mit mir passiert, wenn ich mich gegen meinen Vater und alles, wofür er stand aufgelehnt hätte?", fragte er eindringlich und durchbrach die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Zwischenzeit sinken lassen, konnte sich jedoch noch nicht überwinden, ihn in die Tasche ihres Umangs zu stecken. Sicher war sicher.

Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um zu sagen, dass nichts so schlimm sein konnte, dass es sich nicht gelohnt hätte gegen ein falsches Verhalten anzukämpfen. Das sein Verhalten nicht damit gerechtfertigt werden konnte, das er einfach nur Angst hatte.

"Ich sag dir, was dann gewesen wäre: ich würde heute nicht mehr hier stehen. Opfer gab es in Voldemorts Reihen immer wieder; ich wäre nur einer von vielen gewesen", flüsterte er und Hermine konnte erkennen, wie seine Augen langsam glasig wurden. Malfoy schluckte schwer. "Und soll ich dir noch was sagen? Ich wollte nicht sterben... Ich wollte leben, einfach nur leben - und das will ich immer noch, auch wenn es sich gerade nich besonders lebenswert anfühlt!"

Die schier unendliche Verzweiflung zwang gerade den Hass, den sie auf den jungen Malfoy hatte in die Knie. Langsam aber stetig. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sie zu begreifen. Sein Verhalten wurde dadurch nicht weniger schlimm, aber verständlicher.

_Nachvollziehbarer_.

Und plötzlich war da neben all dem Hass noch etwas: _Mitleid_.

"Ich wusste nicht-...", doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden - sie wusste nicht, wie. Alles, was sie in diesem Moment sagen wollte kam ihr zu banal und unbedeutend vor, um dem, was sie gehört hatte, gerecht zu werden.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut gehabt das zu tun, was richtig gewesen wäre. Aber dann wäre ich genau wie du in Gryffindor gelandet. Stattdessen hab ich allen etwas vorgemacht. Ich bin eben der geborene Slytherin - so oder so", meinte er zynisch und sah ihr in die Augen.

Er sah sie direkt an. Hermine hatte diese starken, mutigen Augen.

Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte und wich instinktiv unter seinem direkten starren Blick einen Schritt zrück. Malfoy bewegte sich nicht, er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Doch was dann kam, hatte selbst sie nicht erwartet - weder jetzt noch in einem anderen Moment.

"Es tut mir leid, Granger."

Das war alles, was er sagte. Es war so einfach, so simpel wie wirkungsvoll. Es tat ihm leid. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Das kam unerwartet - sie wollte doch nur nachsehen, wer sich zu so später Stunde noch auf dem Mädchenklo aufhielt. Statt einer kurzen Ansprache und einer Strafe war sie in eine Lebensbeichte geraten.

"All die Jahre habe ich dich dafür gehasst, dass du dich für etwas Besseres gehalten und mich als Mensch zweiter Klasse betrachtet hast. Als _Schlammblut _\- jemand, der die Magie nicht wert ist. Ich werde nie - niemals - vergessen, wie du es in unserem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts das erste Mal zu mir gesagt hast! Damals habe ich es geglaubt und an mir selbst gezweifelt. Ich hab geglaubt, dass ich es nicht wert bin und Harry und Ron haben mich erst vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen. Aber das tat weh. Ich hab geweint, immer und immer wieder wenn ich daran dachte..." Hermine unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Schniefen und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Auch jetzt konnte sie nicht daran denken, ohne das es in ihr solche Gefühle zum Vorschein brachte.

"Und jetzt plötzlich kommt so etwas? Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... ich weiß es einfach nicht...", sagte sie und klang ebenfalls der Verzweiflung nahe, während ihr die Tränen langsam die Wangen herunter liefen und vom Kinn tropften.

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab nun doch ein und wich so weit zurück, bis sie hinter sich die Wand spüren konnte. Hermine lehnte sich an und rutschte an ihr herunter, bevor sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte - doch das Weinen hörte nicht auf. Das musste alles erst einmal sacken. Malfoy lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, blieb aber stehen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, wenn er auf das weinende Mädchen vor sich sah.

Zu Recht!

Er war schuldig.

Und feige.

Malfoy hatte ihr und vielen anderen Menschen weh getan. Auf physischer wie emotionaler Ebene und das konnte er nicht leugnen, denn es war die Wahrheit. Seine Entschuldigung war _längst _überfällig.

"Ich glaube nicht, das Muggelgeborene die Magie nicht wert sind, die in ihnen steckt. Wäre dem so, würde die Magie nicht zu ihnen kommen. Es ist genau wie bei den Zauberstäben - man sucht sie nicht aus, man wird ausgesucht. Du bist gut, auch wenn ich wünschte, ich hätte das schon vor Jahren sagen können... Granger, du hast es allen gezeigt. Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein wenig mehr wie du gewesen."

Erneut breitete sich zwischen ihnen Schweigen aus und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Die Stille wurde nur durch durch das leise Schniefen von Hermine gelegentlich unterbrochen. Malfoy sah auf den gefließten Boden zu seinen Füßen. Jedes mal wenn er den Kopf anhob und zu ihr sah, fühlte er eine neuerliche Welle der Schuld, die ihn ergriff.

"Granger?", sagte er leise und sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sie wartete.

"Wenn ich mich zu dir setze... denkst du nicht, dass ich-...?" Sie verstand was er wollte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, noch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte. Er war vorsichtig, fast schon unbeholfen gewesen. Nur wollte er einfach nichts falsch machen - das hatte er in der Vergangenheit schon zu oft.

Wortlos ging er zuerst in eine der Klokabinen und Hermine fragte sich, ob er nicht doch etwas vorhatte. Doch dann tauchte er mit ein paar Blättern Klopapier wieder auf und reichte es ihr, nachdem er neben ihr an der Wand heruntergerutscht war. Sie nahm es dankend an und putzte sich die Nase. Minutenlang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander an der Wand der Toilette.

Hermine liefen immer noch still die Tränen herunter, doch sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Sie atmete ruhig, aber die Tränen kamen trotzdem. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren einfach so viel zurückgehalten... aber der Damm war gebrochen.

Schließlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Er erwiderte ihren Blick.

"Malfoy..." Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie sich entschuldigen - dabei gab es gar nichts, was sie sich vorzuwerfen hatte. Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und hob eine Hand an ihre Wange, um mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen wegzuwischen.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten noch einmal neu anfangen - aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät...", sagte er ehrlich und mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. Hermine schenkte ihm unerwartet ein Lächeln.

"Es ist nie zu spät, um noch einmal neu anzufangen, wenn man sich traut, den ersten Schritt zu machen", warf sie ein.

"Ich sitze hier mit dir auf dem Mädchenklo und du weinst wegen Sachen die ich gesagt habe - das kommt mir eher vor wie sonst immer", bemerkte Malfoy und musste genau wie Hermine unweigerlich grinsen. Auch wenn es ein eher zynischer Spaß auf ihrer beider Kosten war, konnte sie die Intention erkennen, mit der er diesen gemacht hatte. "Du wirst das, was ich gesagt und getan habe nie vergessen - und ich auch nicht. Wie können wir da neu anfangen?", wollte er wissen und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

"Indem ich dir verzeihe", antwortete sie simpel. "Ich werde es nie vergessen, aber jeder hat seine Gründe für das, was er tut und du hast mir deine genannt und ich kann sie vielleicht nie völlig verstehen - aber nachvollziehen. Ich hab meine Eltern mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt und auf einen anderen Kontinent geschickt, als der Krieg angefangen hat auszubrechen. Viele wären da vielleicht der Meinung, dass es gereicht hätte, sie nur mit genügend Schutz auf einen anderen Kontinent zu bringen, vor allem jetzt im Nachhinein sagt sich das so leicht - aber ich liebe meine Eltern und wollte einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie mich entweder erpressen bei ihnen zu bleiben oder mich zu suchen, sollte ich nicht bei ihnen bleiben. Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis so verändert, dass sie glücklich sind und glauben, sie haben keine Tochter...", erklärte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Ihre Eltern - sie vermisste sie furchtbar und wünschte sich, sie hätte ein klein wenig nachlässiger gehandelt, um sie schneller ausfindig machen zu können. Aber vielleicht wäre das kleine bisschen Nachlässigkeit ihr Verhängnis geworden - man wusste nie, wie die Zukunft aussah.

"Hast du sie gefunden und den Zauber rückgängig gemacht?", wollte Malfoy wissen. Er sah bedrückt aus, aber er verstand, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab sie noch nicht gefunden, aber sobald die Ferien da sind werde ich mich darum kümmern!", sagte sie entschlossen.

Malfoy stand plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung vom kalten Boden auf. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, als er ihr eine Hand anbot und sie auf die Beine zog.

"Lass uns gehen, nicht dass sie uns am Ende noch suchen", sagte er schließlich und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zur Tür. Nickend stimmte Hermine ihm zu. So wollte sie von niemandem gefunden werden und sie saßen hier bestimmt schon fast eine Stunde im Mädchenklo. Bevor sie gingen, wusch Hermine ihr Gesicht und hoffte, man würde nicht merken, dass sie geweint hatte.

"Ich seh furchtbar aus", murmelte sie, als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete und ihre leicht geröteten Augen sah.

"Du siehst hübsch aus, Granger - obwohl du geweint hast." Hermine wurde verlegen, warf ihm aber einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Malfoy wartete und hielt die Tür auf.

"Danke, Malfoy", sagte Hermine, als sie zusammen den Gang entlang liefen.

"Wofür?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

"Für deine Entschuldigung. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel", lächelte Hermine. Sie gelangten an das Ende des Ganges, wo sich ihre Wege trennen würden und blieben beide stehen.

Malfoy überlegte, ob er mutig sein sollte und entschied sich dafür. Es war ein Neuanfang - und es sollte ein mutiger Neuanfang werden, kein feiger.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend tat Malfoy also etwas, womit Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte. Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn.

"Nacht, Granger", sagte er, bevor er in einen anderen Gang in Richtung der Kerker abbog, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Hermine stand noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf dem Gang und sah ihm nach. Sie wusste nicht so richtig, was eigentlich passiert war.

Was sie aber wusste war, dass morgen ein neuer Tag sein würde.

Ein _neuer Anfang_.


End file.
